Son of the Sea
by Gerry1993
Summary: The War of the Gods and Titans rapidly approaches. When Percy is called under the sea for training by his father what will be the outcome? Who will win the war? Will Percy have changed once he returns for a few weeks to camp? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the words floated away from the paper I was supposed to be answering, I say supposed because I had dyslexia and couldn't read without watching the words do some kind of weird ballet dance around my face. Hi, my names Percy Jackson today was my last day at school, this year was my 16th birthday... The year I would decide the fate of the world, I know... Crazy right? But I had more problems than that this year, I bet that your thinking 'what could be bigger than deciding the fate of the world?!'

... Well, to answer you I would have to say a list, First the summons from my father to his underwater palace for training in the sea... add that to the fact that I would only be in Camp Half-Blood for a few weeks... the weeks nearing my 16th birthday. It was like the gods were thinking 'He'll die, let him spend time with his friends.' And that leads me to my other problem... Err... My friends..?

I jumped startled at the sound of the final bell of the school year mixed with 30 or so chairs scraping against the floor, looks I had zoned out... Heh, who'd have thought! As I walked towards the classroom door following the thinning pack of idiots we call the 'special' students I half expected the sub teacher to call me back and ask to see me after class... pfft, like I'd go.. Do they think I'm THAT stupid, sure I haven't seen a monster all year but...? Whatever... that's just creepy and... Cliché...

I ducked and dived my way through the crowd of students, intent on getting to my locker, grabbing my stuff and getting straight to the beach to meet with father and swim to Atlantis. My mum already knows about the 'trip' and fully expects me not to come home after school, I was proud of myself;  
I'd finally completed a full year without... Destroying something, killing a teacher, almost killing the student populace, you know... little things like that.

I strode confidently out of the double doors of the school, ducking and dodging between the crowds of chatting students until I finally reached the entrance of the school... It was a warm summers day, the sun hung over some of the large buildings we call skyscrapers giving the light a red eerie effect.

Walking towards the beach seemed... sorrowful? I guess I thought a lot about everything that was happening this year; First, the training with my father... would he ban me from still being friends with that 'Daughter of Athena', I had never really socialised with my father, him being a god he couldn't really show me 'favouritism' aka.. He wasn't allowed to see me, but with me deciding the fate of the world and the fate of the gods I suppose my father was allowed to train me. Second; I wondered what my father was going to be training me in, I was already a fairly good swordfighter, perhaps in the inherited powers, I thought back to Mt St. Helens and how I caused an earthquake along with stirring the most terrible monster the gods have ever faced; Typhoon.

It took me some time to walk towards the beach, I guess I walk slowly when pondering my thoughts, when I finally reached the beach I realised my problem... it was packed, everywhere I could see were people with picnic baskets, towels, umbrellas and the like. These are the moments I wish I was smart like the children of Athena, but nooo... it was just that moment that I saw my father standing in the surf, the sea surrounding him, trident in hand wearing khaki shorts and a bright Hawaiian shirt. I didn't even think about it, I strode over to him and said formally "Father."

"Son." He replied, extending his hand outward towards me, without thinking I reached out and grasped it, in doing so the world seemed to spin, water rushed in my ears, the feeling of the sea... I filled with energy, the water forming a vortex around us, swirling around me and my father, Poseidon... god of the sea. In the back of my mind I wondered what the 'Mortals' saw, I mean an inverted whirlpool just engulfed a man and a boy, in reality my father was transporting us... to Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers, I kind of felt I had to rush this to get this out to you guys, if any of you have any suggestions to put forward to me PLEASE let me know.. 'Cause err... this is kind of my first try at writing. Thanks in Advance **

We arrived in Atlantis to a rush of cool water; the palace itself was even filled with water! Sure, I mean... Why wouldn't it be? Only the Sea Dwellers, My father's children and my father could get here. Even Zeus wasn't allowed here! The walls gleamed with... What was it Annabeth said it was? Coral? Yes... Coral. It was a kind of Orangey red colour; it gleamed in the cool blue water... I wasn't sure if it shone and glittered through the water the way it did naturally of if it was altered to do so by some divine power *Cough* Hi Dad *Cough*.

The way the shimmering coral hit the waves it took on a 'golden' effect... perhaps that's the reason people started calling Atlantis 'The Golden City.'... I never really was one for patience... so I was silently praying to my OWN Father for him to hurry up... it was kind of stupid now that I thought about it, I mean he COULD hear the prayers... Thankfully... FINALLY Father turned to me with a smirk on his face... which made him look... almost normal, like... not a god.

"Son, I can tell you are bored. So I'll make this quick, today we are not doing anything such as training. Today we shall be giving you a tour of the Palace."

My father winked with the end sentence so... I started to feel... uncomfortable? I guess you could call it.

Thankfully... I was actually relieved as I was pretty tired from such a... monotonous day... basically, it was Boring! The rooms were fun to be shown around; I particularly liked the training room that was set up especially... it was the only room that hosted no water inside, it was a cold pebble grey floor which looked like something you would find in a bad horror movie including a prison or something. Father didn't use lights, he didn't use torches... I was going to ask him what he used for light until I looked up and saw for myself, pearls the size of footballs slowly turned in the water above us... it was cool. I was just about to retire to my room for the night to prepare for the day ahead when a... mermaid swam up to me, he had two fish tails and looked a bit like something you'd find off the little mermaid, but seriously, that's an insult to that film, they couldn't even make Ursula look that bad... he was seriously ugly... besides that point he seemed rather... Cocky and arrogant.

"You are Perseus Jackson?"

He asked in a monotonous voice sounding like he REALLY didn't care whether I answered or not. I thought back to the Ancient Greek lessons with Annabeth during the time period when Zeus, god of Drama pronounced "You stole my thunder!" (**Heh... couldn't resist...**) If I remembered he was... Triton? My father's son and messenger... I thought he looked the teeniest bit like Hermes... he even had the same job! *Cough* Sorry Hermes... When I didn't respond he looked at me like I had either: Grown a second head... or perhaps like I had gate crashed his party and stole his food. Deciding to play it 'cool' I nodded my head slowly walked into my room even if I wasn't ready to open it straight away again to let out a Hammerhead shark... I climbed into bed determined to be ready for the next day of hell... I mean err... Training with my father, it'll be greaaaaat.


End file.
